Dreams of the Past
by Vixa Ambrodel
Summary: Vegeta seeks out to find his mate when he turns 18. Once he finds her, he discovers that she has a challenge with her on Earth. They live on Vegetsei for about a year before she returns to Earth. The planet is in chaos and it's up to them to save it.
1. The Dream That Started It All

Dreams of the Past  
  
  
  
***To begin with this takes place in an alternate time dimension. I do not own DBZ. However, I do own Aurora, Juuhachi(she isn't android 18, even though juuhachi is 18 in Japanese) and Jousui, I also own the nekojins(I don't think anybody else ever written with them in it) I've made some changes in the story I added some things. I also changed some names in chapter 2.  
  
The actual DBZ characters should be coming in chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The dream that started it all  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a chilly autumn night on Vegetasei, everyone was sleeping in the Royal Palace except for a young girl. This girl was the Princess of all Saiyajins.  
  
The young Princess was 13 years old, her beauty was incredible. She had long blond hair with the most beautiful curls. Her eyes were green as emeralds. The princess was simply breath taking. King Reficul has been searching for a suitable mate for his daughter. Only one man came to his expectations, Captain Fire. He was 23 years old and quite handsome with his dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a smile to kill for, every other man envied his appearance. Juuhachi thought differently, she wasn't willing to get married in about 3 years; she wanted to live her own life outside of the Palace. She was sick of the Royal Guards following her around 24/7. She wanted to experience adventure. There was something that stopped her, her status as a female. Sure she was the princess, but women weren't treated nicely outside of the royal court. If she did run away, she'd have to act as a peasant.  
  
Princess Juuhachi lay awake in her bed; she was waiting for the signal to leave. Captain Fire had been training her in secret at night; when she was suppose to be sleeping. She wanted to train so she could fight, show her father that she's as good as he.  
  
A month went by with her secret training; she was on her way to the fields when she noticed her father and Captain Fire talking. They were discussion an upcoming marriage, her marriage! How could they? Captain Fire was suggesting that even if he is 10 years older than Juuhachi he would still make an excellent mate for her. Together they would have a son that would rule the planet, turn the pathetic Nekojins* and few humans who lived there slaves to the saiyajins. Juuhachi then decided that she would run away the following night. She'd go to her sparring lesson tonight and then cancel tomorrow night's lesson saying that she needed a break from training.  
  
The next day went by quickly. Juuhachi gathered supplies in secret for her trip tonight. She had no idea where she was going or what she would do if someone where to stop her. She was strong enough to kill any body that crossed her way.  
  
Later that evening after she made sure everyone was asleep. Juuhachi slowly sneaks out of her bedroom window. She flies and lands on the ground gracefully. She looks back at the palace and whispers "Goodbye father. I'll miss you. Perhaps someday our paths may cross again. Until then I am truly sorry for leaving you this way. I just cannot except my marriage with Fire." She ran towards the woods with a few tears threatening to leave her eyes. She did not look back in fear of being followed.  
  
An hour or two past dawn Juuhachi noticed two girls walking down a path; one seemed to be a Nekojin and the other a human. The nekojin had strait brown hair, her eyes were an odd mixture of green and brown and the human had short dark brown hair with brown eyes. They seemed friendly enough, and Juuhachi was starving. The young saiyajin didn't bother packing food because she figured there would be enough game in the wild for her to catch. She hasn't had the chance to hunt for food because she's been too busy trying to make the distance between her and home as large as possible. The saiyajin slowly approached the two strange girls. She had never actually seen anything else besides Saiyajins in her sheltered life. The Nekojin came up to her first, with the human warning her to be careful incase she was dangerous. After all, Juuhachi was a saiyajin. They were considered to be the most deadly creatures alive, even to their own kind since they constantly thought of war and getting stronger.  
  
"Aurora, She's probably nice, just leave me alone! I can handle myself you know. I am a warrior." The nekojin argued with her human friend. "She's a saiyajin Jousui! She'll kick your butt in a second!" The human replied. "Yeah yeah.' -the nekojin turns towards Juuhachi. 'H-hello. My name is Jousui. What's your name? . Are you lost?"  
  
  
  
The saiyajin smiled then replied, "My name is Juuhachi. I must admit that I am sort of lost; I don't really plan on going back home. If I do I'll have to face the consequences of my irresponsibility. What will my kingdom say? Heck what would my father say? He'll kill me! Could you help me hide? I'm sure the news has spread over the country side by now!" The nekojin was clearly shocked. "Your kingdom? That means. you're. Oh my God! I heard all about it before I left the village with Aurora. Your father has guards out for you. Of course we'll help you hide! Right Aurora?" The human just seemed kind of fazed. 'Help the Princess hide? If the King finds out, we're both dead! What have I gotten myself into now?'  
  
On the way back to Aurora and Jousui's home, Juuhachi explained to her new friends why she ran away. Jousui agreed with her decision and talked a bit of her past. Her parents were slaughtered right in front of her eyes when she was 10, and Aurora's parents had drowned, they've both been living together and now they had a third person to occupy one of the guest rooms. They eventually became best friends.  
  
Juuhachi's new home was on the other side of a very small human and nekojin village that went by the name of Solace**. When she first arrived she told the villagers her true identity and made them swear to keep it a secret. Not wanting to anger a saiyajin they all agreed. As the months went by, the 3 friends were known as the village protectors. Aurora was the town cleric. After 2 years of Juuhachi living there the villagers still weren't used to having a saiyajin live so close by.  
  
Juuhachi was having the most rotten day. To start it off her and Jousui had got into another fight about who ate the last slice of bacon and ruined Aurora's herbal garden. As a punishment Aurora sent them into town to run some errands for her. Some of these errands included the shopping list. While she was there this one human jerk that liked her ever since she arrived, had decided to show his affection by jokingly spilling a few buckets of water on her with the help of his friends. Juuhachi gave in to her anger and exploded. Jousui stopped Juuhachi just in time. She was about to blow up the entire village. Jousui and Juuhachi quickly dropped off Aurora's food and they went into a nearby forest to let out some anger.  
  
What they didn't know is that in the forest the King's royal army was marching by still in search of their missing princess. Since Juuhachi had been firing random ki blasts she accidentally hit Captain Fire and nearly killed him. Of course as soon as Juuhachi discovered whom she hit she told Jousui to come with her elsewhere.  
  
The army immediately went to the nearest village; once they arrived the villagers directed them to the clerics place. The cleric of this town just happened to be Aurora. When Juuhachi and Jousui got home they didn't know that Captain Fire was in the kitchen talking to Aurora, so they walked right in sat down at the table and asked what was for supper. It took Juuhachi a few minutes to register into her brain that the man that was sitting on the other end of the table was her mortal enemy and perhaps future mate. She ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her, that's when Captain Fire realized that the Princess was just here. So he decided to stay a few days to see if she would return anytime soon. He still had no idea that it was she who injured him.  
  
After waiting a fortnight Fire decided that he should leave Solace. There was no trace of Juuhachi anywhere; perhaps it was just his imagination. Juuhachi was relieved that Fire had finally left she missed her home.  
  
They were now 16 years old. Aurora was supposed to be getting married with an arrangement that had been made before the death of her parents. She found the man adorable so she still agreed in one condition; they lived with Juuhachi and Jousui. At first he disliked the idea of living with a saiyajin, but decided that he wanted Aurora so he agreed.  
  
It was the wedding day; it took Aurora and Jousui so long to get Juuhachi to get into the bride's maid dress. During the wedding Juuhachi had a scowl on her face. She really didn't like wearing the dress and she wanted everyone to know it! Deep inside Juuhachi enjoyed the festivities and would love to get married herself. Just not with some rude soldier that her father choose.  
  
Juuhachi's 18th birthday was coming up soon. Aurora now had a child; she was almost 3 years old. They haven't heard from or even seen the royal army since the last unfortunate event, and rumors of Princess Juuhachi being dead was a really big hit with travelers at the local taverns. Captain fire had grown an obsession with trying to find Princess Juuhachi. He decided that once he got his hands on her he would make her his mate. They would rule the planet and exterminate the nekojins and humans. Only Saiyajins were worthy enough to live on Vegetasei.  
  
Captain Fire had heard rumors of a girl whose appearance was remarkably like Juuhachi's in Solace. At first he thought it was an old tale because he was there when she first disappeared, of course perhaps she just moved there? He finally decided to gather up a huge army and go there just to make sure. Once he arrived he gave the orders to attack head on.  
  
The army circled around the village and a 2-mile radius around it, so that nothing would escape. Especially not his little mate-to-be, if she truly was there. When he started to launch his attack he noticed that 3 people were trying to get all the villagers to safety, he took a closer look. It was the cleric who once healed him, a Nekojin and his Princess Juuhachi. All three of them were running with children in their arms, across the small lake and into their land, they'd leave them and go back for more children or elderly people. Fire couldn't believe what he was seeing, his Juuhachi helping out. a village of pathetic humans and Nekojins! He'd have to teach her a good lesson and he was looking forward to it.  
  
He flew into the village and landed in Town Square. He yelled out at the top of his lungs the traditional Saiyajin battle cry. Only Juuhachi recognized it back where she was. She felt fear creep up her spine and froze completely. She then cried out her own battle cry and flew towards Fire.  
  
He was standing in the middle of Town Square, his arms were crossed, his tail was moving around behind him, and he was grinning evilly. He didn't budge a muscle when he saw her fly towards him. He just stood there grinning at her with a wicked look in his eyes. She knew what he was planning. He was going to kill the village then drag her back to the Palace to be his mate. The thought of that got Juuhachi ticked off more than anything in her life. Juuhachi then started to walk away only to have him appear right in front of her blocking her way.  
  
"Not so fast little Princess" "Go away Fire, or else" "Or else what, Princess?" "Or else I'll be forced to kill you and destroy your army" He then started to laugh. When he laughed it was horrible to hear, once you've heard it a person usually ends up having nightmares. He reached out to grab her arms only to have Juuhachi move out of the way and slap him hard in the face.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that wench! I'll drag you back home in chains if I must!" "Ha! You wouldn't even be able to touch me. I bet I could beat you anytime, anywhere. I've gotten way stronger. I'm not some weak little Princess anymore. Now, if you excuse me. I have more important things to do" She pushed him out of the way, causing him to stumble backwards a bit, and walked away. Captain Fire stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before he realized that she was gone. He ran back after her and grabbed her weakness, her tail. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. She couldn't move. "LET GO NOW OR ELSE!!!" "Or else what girl? You'll somehow overcome the pain and hurt me?"  
  
At that precise moment Jousui flies in and kicks him in the face. He let Juuhachi go out of surprise. Juuhachi quickly wraps her tail around her waist and glares at Jousui. "What? It looked like you needed some help there Juu-chan." "I had him! I was just about to kill him!" Fire only snorts in reply. "You couldn't kill me. To prove it, I challenge you to a fight. I win, the villagers all die, you come back to the Palace, we become mates and rule this planet having the Nekojins and Humans as our slaves." Juuhachi was silent for a moment. "And if YOU lose?" Fire smirks. "If I lose, you can kill me and keep living your life here. My army will tell your father that we never found you and something rather, unfortunate happened to me" Juuhachi still didn't seem completely satisfied. "If you win, promise me you won't destroy this village." "I won't destroy it. For the time being at least." He says the last part a little lower so Juuhachi didn't really understand it. "Fine. We'll fight, but not right here. In a nearby field, where I spend most of my time training." "Alright, deal. You lead the way" Jousui just stared as her best friend lifted into the air and flew to their favorite training spot.  
  
They arrived in a once beautiful field. It was obvious that Juuhachi trained here daily with Jousui. Juuhachi and Captain Fire powered up a little bit. Juuhachi flew at him at full speed, which shocked Fire; he knew she was a little fast, but not this fast. She had him pinned to the ground within 10 seconds. Of course getting cocky she let her guard down giving Fire the upper hand. "Looks like I win, Captain." She was grinning. "Princess, don't you remember the lessons I taught you? Never under estimate your opponent." He goes SSJ causing Juuhachi to jump into the air. He wastes no time to take a hold of her foot rather roughly and brings her to the ground face first. Fire pushes down with his left foot in her lower back and lifts up both of her arms behind her back as hard as he can. The pain was so unbearable it feel like her arms are about to snap off. Juuhachi cried out in pain.  
  
At the sound of someone screaming in pain, the remaining villagers, Jousui and Aurora come running into the field where the battle was held. Some of the royal guards ran up to their captain asking if he needs help. "I need some rope preferably chains if you have some for the Princess. She defiantly won't come back home willingly so we'll have to force her back home. I want some heirs and fast when I get back!" The guards simply nod and get some rope. They tie Juuhachi's hand behind her back and pull her up rather roughly. "Well, I guess you've won, Captain. Just remember, don't harm any of the villagers."  
  
"I won't my little thorn. Not today anyway. Men! I got what I came for, let's move out" With that, the saiyajin army moved out dragging Juuhachi along with them. When Jousui went to help Juuhachi, Juuhachi shook a no.  
  
The army had moved out entirely. The villagers had already started cleaning up the mess that they left. Some of them were glad that Juuhachi was finally gone. Although most were upset at her lost. Especially Aurora and Jousui who were sitting alone at home. "Aurora, I'm going out after Juuhachi!" "WHAT? NO! ARE YOU INSANE?" "No, I just want our friend back. That captain is nothing but trouble. He hurt her! And now she'll be forced to marry him! How fair is that?" without even waiting for a reply she runs out of the door and quickly takes to the sky, flying as fast as she can to catch up to the army.  
  
When she finally caught up to her best friend. Juuhachi and the Captain were alone on a high cliff. It would have been a perfect scene if Fire weren't there. At the bottom of the cliff, there were tons of sharp edged boulders that had water splashing over them. The sun was setting in the horizon making the sea appear to be on fire, everything seemed perfect. Jousui noticed that Fire was trying to kiss Juuhachi but she refused so he pulled out a dagger. Jousui couldn't understand his words. The next thing she sees is that Juuhachi is holding the dagger that's in her stomach and it appeared that he pushed her off of the cliff. Juuhachi yelled while falling down, once the yelling stopped you heard a crushing sound. Jousui's guess was that it was her friend crashing into the rocks she cringed at the thought.  
  
Jousui powered up at her maximum and tackled Captain Fire; they both fell off of the cliff. Jousui was yelling as loud as she could. The air went silent with the exception of the water crashing into the rocks below. A bunch of the guards came running to the scene and saw nothing. They looked below to the water and noticed three dead bodies, Juuhachi, her friend and their Captain.  
  
Elsewhere Aurora sensed the death of her friends. She had nothing left, her husband and child were killed in the attack. There was only one solution, death. "I'll be with you all in a few minutes. Don't be angry with me for doing this. I cannot stand to be alone in the world." She grabbed a knife and slit her wrists. She fell to the ground with a thump and slowly felt her life drain out of her.  
  
A few days later a messenger came to Solace. He claimed that he had an important message to deliver to Aurora it was about her friends death. The villagers explained that she had killed herself on the same day. Instead he gave the message to the villagers. They were shocked and wondered if that was the reason Aurora took away her own life. A few weeks later the villagers made some memorial statues in honor of Juuhachi, Jousui and Aurora. Juuhachi's statue was of her standing in a fighting stance with a ki ball in her hand. It was placed in her training field. Jousui's statue was beside the cliff where she died. She was sitting down crossed legged and had a small ki ball in her hand. Aurora's statue was in front of her house, in her garden. She was on her knees and it looked as if she was planting something. Each one of these statues glowed. Juuhachi's was red, Jousui's was blue and Aurora's was green. People would come to these places and pray believing that the glowing was because their spirits were trapped in the stone.  
  
A few hundred years have gone by. The story of Juuhachi and her friends became a legend. Everyone knew of her. What made the legends even more real was the fact that the statues still glowed. Legends say that once they stopped glowing their spirits would be granted a new life. They would be born to help out a world that would soon be in great peril. They would somehow discover the true powers that lay within them.  
  
A girl came running into the village, it was obvious that she was tired. She was panting hard and was covered in sweat. She must have run pretty fast. This girl had to be 15 years old and she was obviously human. She yelled out of joy "The statues have stopped glowing! Juuhachi and her friends have returned!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. I changed around a bunch of things in it. For example the ending, at first I just had the death of Aurora and stopped it like that. My friend told me it seemed kind of . morbid, so I changed it. You can always IM me at CandaceAndroid18 or e-mail me at Fire_Star_18@hotmail.com about the fic. Please give me some feedback.  
  
*Nekojins: The technical term to this word is "cat people" They are a race of creatures who's original home planet has been destroyed. The ones who were on Vegetasei at the time are the only survivors. Of course they've reproduced there, so there's around 200 of them left.  
  
**Solace: Yes, I know it's the name of a town in Dragonlance. I couldn't think of anything else to call it. 


	2. Past Lives Revealed

*** I do not own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 2: Past lives revealed.  
  
It was late spring, on Earth, a 15-year-old girl jolted up in sweat and pain. She faintly remembered what she dreamed about, but knew it must have been a past life. She had a sharp pain in her stomach, in the same area where Juuhachi was stabbed. As the pain slowly went away she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day at school during lunchtime Ida had told her friends all about her strange dream. The strangest thing about it was that her two best friends had the exact same dream. Ida, Elizabeth and Michelle were three best friends who were into witchcraft. Ida considered herself a Wiccan and had plans to make that her religion when she turned 18. Elizabeth decided to become a Pagan and Michelle was a Christo-wiccan.*  
  
They've been into it since Michelle's 15th birthday. A year had gone by, they discovered that Satan was planning on attacking Earth some day, and made it up to them to save the planet. Ida was pretty sure she was a saiyajin, to her mind and to Michelle's she had a monkey-like tail. Ida also had long blond hair with curls and green eyes. Michelle was positive she was a Nekojin, of course, they thought she had cat years above her human ears and a cat tail. Michelle had strait light brown hair. Elizabeth was the "normal" one you could say. She liked herbs and rocks and was the healer of the group. She counted herself as a human, wore glasses and had short dark brown hair.  
  
The girls training for the battle with Satan was taken very lightly, Ida and Michelle were positive they could make it and didn't bother training that much. Elizabeth was to be the healer in case her two friends got injured during the battle.  
  
Ida suddenly came up with the most brilliant idea, to have a sleep over at her place! Her parents were going away for the weekend and her younger brother would be at his friend's house for the night. Michelle and Elizabeth both hesitated at first but then agreed when Ida mentioned rented a movie and snacks.  
  
Later that night, Michelle was on the phone with Ida before the sleep over. "Michelle, I told you already, bring whatever you want, oh yeah, you have to bring your book of shadows!" "Yes, yes, after the movie are we going to practice some magick and maybe find out some more of Satan's plans? Or are we simply going to train for it." "I like the sound of training, I'm way behind in it!" "Yeah, same here. I wonder if Elizabeth should train a little in case something happens to us during the fight?" "Nothing will happen to us. We are way stronger and we'll never give up that's for sure! We also should talk more about that dream we had." "Yeah, well I'm going to start walking now. Meet me half way?" "Of course" With that Ida hung up the phone and quickly got dressed, first she called Elizabeth to tell her that she's going to meet Michelle half way.  
  
Later after the movie the girls were downstairs in Ida's bedroom talking about the weird dream they had. The air started to chill and fast. Ida said she'd go upstairs to turn up the heat and grab some cokes. When she reached the doorway she noticed a shadowy figure at the door blocking her way out. The cold chill was coming from that ... that thing. "What the hell are you?" asked a partly frightened Ida. The answer seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere at once. "You can call me LK to make my name simple. My master sent me to watch over you, although I have other ambitions of my own." The glowing red eyes seemed to have been looking at Ida the entire time. "That still doesn't answer my question." Ida wasn't too amused with this LK thing. "I'm a demon, one of Satan's best and most powerful. He said I could have anything or anyone I want if I watch over you and your friends. And quite frankly, I know what I want now." Ida knew the answer and gulped unwillingly. Causing the demon to smirk. All Michelle and Elizabeth could do was sit there and watch their friend stand up to LK. "What are you smirking about?" As she's saying that his form is becoming more clear. It's now around 7 feet tall. He seems to be wearing a black cloak to cover most of his features. You can barely see his face because of his hood. The only visible thing in his face is his two glowing blood red eyes and a faint outline of his mouth.  
  
"I can that deep within your soul you fear me. It's not surprising. I love it.." Before he can finish his sentence Ida cuts in with more bravery. "Me? Afraid? I think not! I'm afraid of nothing!" LK just floats there smirking. "Well, you don't have to worry about me girls. Go on back to your sleep over. I'll just sit here and watch" Ida looks at LK uncertain for a second then turns to her friends "Are you guys still thirsty? How about cold?" They've both got another sweater on so they shake their heads no to being cold, but say that they're thirsty. Ida looks at LK once more then pushes him out of the way to go upstairs. To Ida's relief LK hadn't followed her upstairs. When she sat back down LK stood right behind her. He places his arms around Ida tightly causing her to shudder and freeze with the eerie chill of evil.  
  
A few more weeks have gone by since they first met LK. He hasn't really caused that much trouble and has actually helped them out! It was nearing Ida's 16th birthday. She was positive she'd turn into a saiyajin.  
  
Elsewhere on a planet millions of light years away a young man with black spiky hair was getting ready to board a space pod. This young man was a saiyajin but not any saiyajin he was the prince of all Saiyajins. He was supposed to have a mate by now, but he still hasn't found anyone. There had been rumors of an ancient saiyajin princess spirit on Earth, where he was headed. According to legend she was to mate with a palace guard and she was incredibly beautiful. Her spirit somehow managed to trap itself into a human body on Earth and is waiting to be released by another Prince or someone for her to mate. With his mind made up, he was going to Earth to get that ancient Princess back! He was going to awaken her.  
  
Back on Earth there was news of war and mysterious attacks in poorer countries. Soon enough all of Asia, Europe and Africa were taken in control by this force who claimed to be Satan. Nobody believed it was Satan except for Ida, Michelle and Elizabeth. LK also stopped following Ida around when the attacks started. He'd drop by only to tell her that she'd soon by his, which only got a snort or laugh for a reaction.  
  
This force or Satan was slowly taking over Southern America and the United States. It attacked most of Canada except for Southern Ontario. The military was wondering why they haven't attacked yet. It was like Satan was waiting for something or someone.  
  
It was Ida's Sweet 16 today. Ida, Elizabeth and Michelle were all together at a local park wondering what they could do when LK suddenly appeared. "Well, well, well, my master has almost taken over the entire planet. He awaits your attack girls. What should I tell him? You give up? Hmmm?" All he got as a response was Ida growling a little. "Tell him that we'll fight tonight. 8 pm sharp. Got that?" LK smirked then vanished.  
  
"Great! We have until tonight to get ready. Good thing it's only 9 am! I'm going to the gym to train, you going to come, Michelle? Elizabeth?" They both nod yes and all three teens run to the nearest gym.  
  
It was now nearing dinnertime. Ida invited her friends over for supper. They wrote a letter to their parents explaining everything. Ida grabbed her 2 swords and dagger while Michelle drove home to get her sword. Ida strapped the longest sword onto her back while the shorter one was tied to her waist. The dagger was attached to her thigh. As she was getting her things ready she couldn't help thinking that her Birthday was a horrible one. It was 7 P.M. They decided to start heading down towards their school. They got there at around 7:30 P.M. To pass the time Ida and Michelle started to spar and plan their battle strategies.  
  
At around 7:50 pm some news reporters came into the park because Ida's parents told the police so they called the press. They called it the battle for the Earth. There were tons of people who came to watch, some of them had cameras. Elizabeth looked at her surrouninds nervously. "Guys, how are you going to fight with them here?" Neither Michelle nor Ida answered because they weren't sure.  
  
8:05 pm LK shows up. "Well girls sorry to keep you waiting. My master will be here shortly." As if on cue the ground starts to tremble. A crack opens up behind Lk and Satan emerges from it. He was at least 10 feet tall maybe more; it looked more like a shadowy figure it was very hard to make out his actual shape. When he spoke it came from every direction, yet nowhere all at once. His voice put fear into the hearts of everyone around. Yet Ida, Michelle and Elizabeth stood there, not moving. They knew that they'd end up dying but since they tried to save the planet, they'd die with a good cause.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was chapter 2. In case you're wondering the dream/past life was chapter 1. I hope you like it. Vegeta is coming in the next chapter. I also changed around these names, Elizabeth is now Ida, Sarah is Elizabeth and Rachel is Michelle. Hopefully that wasn't too confusing.  
  
* Christo-wiccan: My friend had found this term online; it basically means a Christian and a Wiccan put together. 


	3. Rebirth of Juuhachi

***Vegeta will be showing up in this chapter. ^.^ YAY * huggles Vegeta * He's my favorite DBZ guy. Anyway, back to the fic. I explained a little more about it in the reviews in case you might want to check that out. I also do not own DBZ.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3: Rebirth of Juuhachi  
  
  
  
"You will be arriving on Planet Earth in 20 minutes Prince Vegeta. Please prepare for arrival." The young prince just groaned at the thought of leaving his ship. It seemed like he just left. He then cursed in the saiyajin language at choosing to go to Earth in a single man space pod. Vegeta looked out the window and noticed a planet. "This must be where she is" he though out loud. That's when he started to grin, remembering that he was planning on taking Juuhachi home with him, in this small pod.  
  
As it started to rain people discovered that it wasn't a natural rain. It almost burnt to the touch, yet when someone would check the temperature it was freezing cold. The only people who didn't seem to notice the odd rain were Ida, Michelle, Elizabeth, LK and Satan.  
  
Without even seeing it 100 of Satan's minions appeared out of the blue surrounding Michelle, Ida and Elizabeth. 'Oh great' they all thought. Michelle and Ida both pulled out their swords deciding that it would come in handy right about now. They both looked at each other deciding what side they should each have and nodded. Then looked over at Elizabeth who was already starting to prepare some herbal remedies.  
  
Ida took the left side and Michelle took the right side while Sarah stayed in the middle. All three girls then started chanting.  
  
"I am protected by your might, Oh gracious goddess day and night. I am protected by your might, Oh gracious goddess day and night. I am protected by your might, Oh gracious goddess day and night. So mote it be."  
  
A purple light surrounded each one of the girls as they chanted the protection spell.  
  
Satan just stood there smiling at himself. He then lifted his left arm and a firewall spread around himself and his opponents, isolating them from the onlookers. Ida smirked. "What are we waiting for Michelle? Let's go kick their ass'!" Michelle simply nods in reply. Both girls attack head on. They draw their swords and attack the first wave of demons. Within 15 - 20 minutes the first wave of demons (which consisted of 20 demons) was defeated. "I don't think we'll have enough ki to destroy them all Ida" "Don't say that! Of course we can beat them! We just need to gather more energy and rest for a bit."  
  
Elizabeth was working her hardest to make some potions to help give them back some energy. Satan decided that the best way to beat them was to take out Elizabeth. So he sent a few demons after her while her friends were too busy fighting for their own lives.  
  
Elizabeth fell to the ground with a scream of pain. Everyone else stopped they were doing. Ida ran to her side to see if she was okay. She didn't look too well; the demons had gotten her pretty bad. Ida made a small ki ball and gave Elizabeth the strength to survive. Before Michelle could do anything Satan had her surrounded by most of his more powerful minions. To make it worse she didn't have a weapon. Sure, she could try to send ki blasts at them, but it would have been hard to beat them all. Michelle sighed and gave in, for the time being at least.  
  
Ida didn't notice LK walk up to her while she was attempting to help Elizabeth. He kicked Ida hard in the back sending her flying. She hit the firewall and cried out in pain as flames spread across her body. She concentrated hard to stop the pain and to try and control the flames. (She was a fire element after all) After a few minutes most of the pain went away. It was now bearable. LK only grinned wickedly as he watched his little "toy" glare at him. He flew at her and they started to fight one-on- one.  
  
Elsewhere, Vegeta had just landed. He was scanning the planet for any traces of saiyajin blood or even a saiyajin spirit. He found one. It wasn't that far away, there was a battle going on, and the saiyajin was loosing. Not bothering to see how strong they were, he full in the direction of the battle. "Maybe this will prove to be fun after all," he thought with a grin on his face. "Now to remember how to bring her back."  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Son, remember the story of the saiyajin princess who ran away from home when she 13. Here's how she died. She was murdered by one of the royal guards, who was also her future mate. She didn't love him, didn't even like him, people say he was the reason she went away. Well, on to the story, until a few years ago people believed if was just a legend. The statues that were built after her have stopped glowing, which means her spirit does exist. If you find her reincarnate and you wish to bring her back chant 'Juuhachi come back. You are needed now. Please come to me. Remember who you once were.' then it says to shoot your most powerful ki attack at her and she should come back just in time to block it." A young prince was listening with all of his heart at this story of the ancient princess. "Father, if a person believes that it's possible to bring her back, would she come back?" King Vegeta looked stunned at the question for a second before answering his son. "I suppose so, why do you want to know, son?" "I. I want my mate to be her father. I want my mate to be Juuhachi." The King just looked at his son with shock. 'Well, I certainly won't stop you Vegeta. If it helps you any, the last known location of her reincarnate was on Earth." Prince Vegeta smiled. "That's where I'll have to go father. When I turn 18, I'm going to Earth."  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
Ida was starting to have some trouble keeping up. She kept gathering some energy from the fire burning around her; otherwise she wouldn't have lasted so long. The firewall was starting to fade as well; the 'audience' was in shock at what they could see. There was only 1 person left to defend them and she was running out of energy and fast.  
  
A stranger then landed in the battlefield. He wasn't tall he was actually short. He was mumbling something while powering up a ki attack. He then shot it strait at Ida. When the attack was still far enough from her, she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Something was growing from it, her saiyajin tail. She got a flow of memories of her life as Juuhachi. A bright white light came from her; it destroyed the firewall and destroyed most of Satan's minions that were in the area. The ki blast that the mysterious man had sent towards her disappeared also. Ida laid on the ground in total pain never had anything been so painful to her in her life. The man who had arrived walked up to her and took her hand helping her up. "Are you alright?" Ida looked at him in disbelief. He looked so much like a guy in her brother's cartoons. 'What was his name again? Oh well, I'll soon find out' she thought. "Well? You still haven't answered me." "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I take it you were the one who brought me back." He nods. "In case you're wondering why. I will explain. My name is Vegeta. I am to inherit the throne on Vegetasei. I believe you were once Princess of that throne, am I right?" She nods. "Good. Ever since I was a child I knew I wanted you to be my mate. I am now 18 years old. Father expects me to mate soon, but you are the only one who I will mate with. What do you say? Come on back home, and we can become the ruler of Vegetasei."  
  
It took her a few seconds for her to think of an answer. " As much as I'd love to go, I just can't leave my 2 best friends here! Besides, I have to save the world here. My friends and I decided that and vowed to each other that we would. So, I'll go with you on one condition. You train me, and help me save this planet." Vegeta thought about it hard for a few minutes then nodded. "Oh yeah one more thing, we must get my friends back and bring them with us."  
  
Vegeta looked at her in shock. "My space pod is made for 1 person! 2 people will be just cozy, but 4 people! No way!" She glares at him. "Of course, I could always ask my father to send 2 more space pods. It'll only take an hour to get here. You can still remember how to fly, right?" She nods. "Good, I'll take one friend and you take the other then follow me."  
  
LK swiftly moves in front of Ida, blocking her way. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm sorry, but I can't let you get to your friends." Ida whispers to Vegeta "I'll distract him, while you save Michelle, she's the one that's surrounded. Once you have Michelle quickly lift off I'll be following not too far behind." He looks at her like she's joking, but the look on her face tells him something else. He nods.  
  
Ida walks up to LK. Ida was starting to get real close to him, way too close for her own comfort but she knew she had to for her friend's sake. She puts both arms around his neck; LK puts his arms on her hips and pulls her closer. He then wraps his arms around her waist making sure she won't back away. Ida had to struggle with herself so she wouldn't shudder or back away quickly, not yet anyway. She could also sense Vegeta's ki flare up, without a doubt, Vegeta was angry with LK for being this close to his future mate. She tries to ignore Vegeta's ki and whispers into LK's right ear. "LK, do you really think you can beat me now that I'm my true self? I have way more power in me then I've ever had in this life and even in my previous life." He tightens his grip. "Ida, Juuhachi, whoever you are, when I was fighting you earlier I was only toying with you. I could have beaten you within a few seconds. I just enjoyed watching you while you tried to hurt me. I know that I won't let you go any time soon now that I have you this close to me and without any weapons." Ida noticed that Vegeta had Michelle in his arms and was taking off into the sky. She quickly kissed him while his guard was low to lower it some more, and then kneed him hard in the guts.  
  
"Lesson for the future. Keep your guard up no matter whom you're holding." While LK was on the ground in utter pain trying to recover Ida ran to Elizabeth picked her up and flew off after Vegeta. "Vegeta! Where's your ship?" He looked back at her and smiled. "Just follow me! If we speed up we can make it there within 10 minutes!" She simply nods and speeds up.  
  
Back where the battle was, LK finally recovers. "LK! YOU DIMWIT! GO AFTER THEM RIGHT NOW!" He gulps and flies off. Satan looks around at this huge mess and disappears not bothering taking over the city. His minions disappear right after him. Elizabeth, Ida and Michelle's parents were at the verge of crying. Their first-born children had been taken away. Ida's were shocked the most, their child had transformed into something that could fly. How? She had no wings, only a monkey-like tail. The rest of the people were just thankful Satan didn't try to finish what he started after the 3 girls and the mysterious man disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
There's chapter 3. Please Read and Review. ^.^ Goku's coming in the next chapter. 


	4. Returning Home?

*** I do not own DBZ. Enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4: Returning home?  
  
Vegeta and Ida finally arrived at his space pod. They set Michelle and Elizabeth down. "I'll be right back. I'm going to call my father. In the meantime, try to find ways to help keep us undercover. We'll be waiting an hour for someone to get here. Maybe less if they hurry." He goes into his small space ship. Ida looks at the tiny ship and wonders how 2 people will be able to fit in there. Heck, she was amazed that one person could fit. Michelle was the first to speak. "Well, thanks for helping us Ida, even if it meant getting so close to LK without being forced." Ida looked at her. "Please, call me Juuhachi. Since I am more her than Ida now. Michelle, you and Elizabeth are my best friends. I would do anything for you." She then shudders at the thought of being so close to LK and the quick kiss. Vegeta then comes back.  
  
"So, who the hell are you guys fighting anyway?" The 3 girls look at each other and Elizabeth is the first to speak up. "Satan." Vegeta looks at her in disbelief. "Let me explain, when we were around the age 14/15 we found out he was going to attack the planet. Now that we're 16, well Rachel and Id-Juuhachi are 16 I'm still 15. He attacked. We didn't take our training to beat him all that seriously, and now well, we really regret it." He looks more shocked now than anything. "So, you're saying, that the woman I'm in love with, is only 16?" Sarah nods. "Well, I guess 2 years younger isn't all that bad. Anyway, My father is sending Kakarot here right now with a bigger space pod. It'll be able to fit at least 4 people. That's the ship that your 2 friends will take. All right Juuhachi? It should be here within the hour." He grins at Juuhachi. "You and I will be able to share my pod."  
  
Vegeta then looks in the direction they came. "Something's coming. It's most likely that demon that tried to stop us the first time. I could put an energy shield up and around us, but it'll cause problems when Kakarot arrives. Anybody else have other suggestions?" They thought for a moment. "Elizabeth's still out of energy, but I could cast a protection spell to help protect us. Nothing evil will be able to get through to harm us." "Brilliant idea Michelle. Best one you had today." Juuhachi grins at her friend while she tries to hit her. "Girls! Stop it!" Vegeta sighs. "Alright, Michelle and Juuhachi, work on that protection shield. Elizabeth, concentrate on getting better. I'll make sure you get into a rejuvenation tank." The all nod in agreement. Juuhachi and Michelle start chanting at the same time.  
  
"By the dragons light,  
  
  
  
on this July night,  
  
  
  
I call to thee to give me your might,  
  
  
  
by the power of three,  
  
  
  
I conjure thee,  
  
  
  
to protect all that,  
  
  
  
surrounds me,  
  
  
  
so mote it be,  
  
  
  
so mote it be!!!"  
  
  
  
After the spell a shield made from the energies of the wilderness formed around them then it grew around Vegeta, Elizabeth and Vegeta's pod. As soon as the shield was set, LK flew into it. LK then started to curse. Vegeta chuckled. "Well, if that shield holds up for an hour we'll be fine. Then we can get out of here." "Of course it'll hold up for an hour. We usually have shields up 24/7." Vegeta smiles at his future mate then hugs her tightly.  
  
It was nearing an hour, and all they kept on hearing was LK banging the wall trying to break in. It was starting to give them all a headache but they didn't give in. What really got LK angry was that a group of hikers walked right into the shield and back out for they didn't have any evil intentions.  
  
A few more minutes have gone by, Vegeta looks up and sees a space ship coming. He smiles as the ship easily passes through the shield. A saiyajin who looks a little younger than Vegeta walks out of the ship. He has spike black hair that seems to go in every direction. He walks over to Vegeta and says something in the saiyajin language that Juuhachi barely understood since she ran away at a young age then spoke English with her friends until her death. Vegeta turns away from the newcomer and looks at the 3 girls. "Well, this is Kakarot. He'll be taking Sarah and Rachel in his ship. There's even a rejuvenation tank in there, so Elizabeth you could hop in, you're injuries aren't that bad so you should be healed by the time we get back." Elizabeth and Michelle say hi to kakarot and they all get in the ship and take off.  
  
Vegeta grins at Juuhachi. "Looks like it's just you and me Juuhachi. I'll go in first and you can sit on my lap, unless you want me to sit on you?" "No, it's okay. I'll sit on your lap." Vegeta goes into his ship grinning at the thought of having his love sitting on his lap. Juuhachi looks at the small opening and wonders how she'll manage to get it and turn around to sit on him comfortably. Vegeta pulls her on his lap and moves one of her legs to each side of him. He then presses a button beside him and the door shuts. "I hope you're comfortable. I certainly am, I do wish you were a little closer to me. It'll be a long ride back." He then moves Juuhachi so she'll be closer to him. He puts his arms around her pulling her top half to his body. Juuhachi puts her arms around Vegeta's neck and lays her head on his shoulders. He smiles at himself and rubs her back a little bit. Then slowly drifts off to sleep with Juuhachi.  
  
About 45 minutes later the ship wakes them up to tell them that they're approaching a planet. Vegeta looks at the coordinates and realizes that they went off course. Juuhachi saw the look on his face and knew something had gone wrong. "I'm just going to try and find out where we are and what went wrong. We might have to make a stop to try and find something to eat. I didn't bring anything because I didn't think we'd need the food. Apparently I was proven wrong." He tries to force a smile. Then leans forward a little supporting Juuhachi with his right arm while he typed some things out with his left arm. After a few minutes he found out what went wrong. "Well, it seems we passed through a black whole and it shot us to another side of the galaxy. It'll take us a year to get to Vegetasei if we're lucky. First we have to land on the nearest planet, tell my father of the unfortunate events and then we'll be off after we eat of course." "What? A year?" "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you away from your new home so long." He hugs her then types in the computer to land on the nearest planet.  
  
"We will be landing on Nameksei in 5 minutes. Prepare for landing. Prince Vegeta." The prince recognized the name but where, he could not remember. Then it hit him. There was a legend of 7 magical balls that could grant any 3 wishes! A few minutes later they landed. Vegeta told Juuhachi to wait for him outside because he has to make one quick phone call. Juuhachi obeys for once and leaves the pod; she sits down leaning against a tree that wasn't too far away. She closes her eyes and thinks about recent events.  
  
"Father, I brought Juuhachi back to this world. Kakarot is on his way back to Vegetasei, my pod ran into a problem, it seems we passed through a black whole and ended up on the other side of the galaxy. Luckily, we landed on Nameksei. If the legends were true about Juuhachi, they must be true about the Dragonballs. I'm going to try looking for them. I'll most likely give 1 of the 3 wishes to Juuhachi. Is there a wish that you would like father?" King Vegeta had to think for a few minutes before answering. "No, I only want you to be home as soon as possible to show me your mate. Oh, and what are the 2 wishes you'll be wishing for?" "Alright father, I'll be home as soon as possible. I was planning on using the last one to wish that we were about to land on Vegetasei, and for my second wish, I hadn't really planned it out." "How about, immortality son? For both you and your mate? That way you'll always be the rulers of Vegetasei." Vegeta thinks for a moment then grins. "Father, that's an excellent idea. I'll report back to you as soon as I can. I must get going. I can sense Juuhachi powering up."  
  
When Vegeta finishes his call with his father he exited his ship only to find Juuhachi fighting with a namek and a bunch of other nameks on the ground circling the ship and the area. "Juuhachi! Stop!" She growls a bit then lets herself fall to the ground beside Vegeta. "Good girl. Now, Nameks, we came here with one simple desire, to use the dragonballs. We are a long way from home and need them to bring us back home quickly for you see my dear old father is dying as we speak. If we travel there by ship it'll take a year and I'm afraid he will already be dead." The Nameks seem to talk it over a bit then agree to take them to the elder namek.  
  
One of the younger nameks named Dende agreed to take them to the Elder Namek. He looked like he was 7.  
  
They flew there in silence. Dende was still a little aggravated with Juuhachi. About an hour later then finally arrived. There was a young namek waiting outside, it seemed that he was expecting their arrival. "Welcome Dende and guests. My name is Nail. Guru has been expecting your arrival. Follow me." Nail walks inside the strange building. Dende runs in after him while Vegeta and Juuhachi hesitate for a moment before following.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Yes, Guru's still alive. Mainly because I don't know the name of the newest elder namek and I'm too lazy to try and find it. So, yes anyway, I'll start the next chapter! ^-^ 


	5. Search for the Dragonballs

*** I do not own DBZ, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I've been really preoccupied with school, work and D&D lately.  
  
Chapter 5: Search for the Dragonballs  
  
Elsewhere another saiyajin space pod was rapidly approaching Vegetasei. "Michelle, I'm letting Elizabeth out now, she should be healed. We should also be landing in 30-40 minutes." Michelle didn't move for she was in a deep meditating trying to figure out what was going on, on Earth. Kakarot sighed and went to help Elizabeth out of the tank.  
  
Once Elizabeth was out of the tank she 'woke' Michelle up and they started talking about recent events leaving Kakarot confused as ever. He just decided to sit near them and pretend he knew what they were talking about.  
  
The elder Namek had agreed to let Juuhachi and Vegeta find the dragon balls. He gave them a dragon radar and told them to have fun finding them on the planet. He also mentioned that they were to find the dragon balls without the help of any of the Nameks and they were not aloud to destroy things. After the elder namek was done explaining everything Juuhachi and Vegeta flew off to the dragon balls.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you planning on wishing for? Since was your idea to find these things in the first place." "I was planning on using up 2 of the wishes, the third one is all yours." Vegeta smiled at Juuhachi. She smiled back at him. "I already know what I'm going to wish for and if the dragon can't grant it, I'll have a plan B." "Well, what's your wish? And your other wish if your first one cannot be granted?" "My first wish is that Satan would leave the Earth and leave it the way it was before he attacked. If that one doesn't work, I'll wish to be really powerful. That way when I return to defeat him. I'll be able to and I'll save the planet." Vegeta was stunned at her answer. He wasn't sure what to say. "Well, if you end up making your second wish, could you wish for me to be powerful also? That way I could help fight this Satan with you." She thinks for a moment then agrees.  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep beep "Huh?" Vegeta looked at the dragon radar he was holding in confusion. "I think it's beeping because there's a dragonball around here dummy." Juuhachi commented teasingly while snatching away the radar. She pressed a few buttons then a flashing light appeared, she followed where the coordinates where and ended up at the side of an ocean. "Great" she muttered. Vegeta simply smirks grabs the radar and flies above the water. "You coming? Or are you trying to watch the way you look? To be quite honest I'll be the only one who will see you wet at the moment. So don't be a chicken." With that said Vegeta dives under water taking a deep breath at the last second. Juuhachi hesitated for a moment then dived in after Vegeta.  
  
She couldn't even see him that's how far down they've gone. The only thing she heard was the beeping sound coming from ahead of her. She was starting to feel uneasy about being so deep underwater. Millions of questions passed through her head by the second. "What if I run out of air?" "What if this is some sort of joke?" "What if the dragon ball isn't here?" "What am I doing here in the first place?" "Where is Vegeta?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts and to concentrate on locating Vegeta's ki. When she finally found it she sighed in relief only to realize that she better head up to the surface and fast.  
  
Sensing the sudden outburst of energy coming from Juuhachi, Vegeta decided it was best to hurry up and get the dragon ball. He was almost there. Just a few feet further to the dragon ball. He was starting to run out of air, but he had to make it or he'd never get home soon. He grabbed the ball and quickly shot up to the surface. When he finally came up to the surface he saw Juuhachi laying half in the water and half in the sand, face down. It looked like something knocked her out, but the nearest ki was miles and miles away. He turned her over and checked for a pulse. There was a faint one. He had to get some air in her lungs and fast! He only knew one way, CPR. He grinned at the thought then immediately started to get to work. A few minutes later Juuhachi started coughing up tons of water. Vegeta had hugged her so quickly it almost chocked her to death. "I've got the dragon ball. Next time if there's any swimming, let me handle it." Juuhachi nods in agreement. "You'll have to teach me to hold my breath for a long time some day Vegeta. It could come in very handy." "Yes, it does come in handy. I'll teach you when we make it home. Kakarot's ship is most likely back by now."  
  
A few hours later they had finally gathered all seven of the dragonballs. They then realized that they couldn't carry all seven of them by themselves. Six? They could handle that, but not seven. After trying to figure out how to do it, they decided that one of them were to get a namek, and they'd make their wishes right there. Vegeta decided that it would be him to leave since he could fly faster. About 20 minutes later he returned with a very young namek. His name was Dende.  
  
"Since I will be telling the dragon in namek what you wish for, tell me your wishes." Vegeta nods then whispers in Dende's ear 'I wish for 18 and myself to be immortal.' Dende's eyes grow wide with shock then he summons the dragon. "You have 3 wishes mortal. What are they?" Dende tells the dragon the wish. The dragon's eyes glow red. "It is done. What is your second wish?" Juuhachi suddenly felt strange, like something in her was changing. Vegeta felt the same way and laughed a little bit at the thought of his wish coming true. Father would certainly be proud of him.  
  
Now to let Juuhachi use up a wish, and the last one would be his. "Dende, let Juuhachi make this wish. I get the last one to wish us home." Dende nods and looks at Juuhachi. "Okay, then. I wish that Satan had never attacked." Dende tells the dragon her wish in Namek. "I'm sorry, but that wish cannot be granted." Juuhachi looks upset, then decides on a new wish. "Then I wish I was as strong as Satan, wait. I wish Vegeta and I were both as strong as him, well stronger than him." Dende translates. The dragon's eyes grow red. "It is done. Tell me your last wish." Juuhachi's and Vegeta's ki flares up all around them. She can feel her own power rise drastically. "Dende, for the last wish. I wish that Juuhachi and I were on Planet Vegeta." Dende makes the wish and they both disappear and reappear before the king.  
  
"Prince Vegeta. You had better have a good explanation for this." King Vegeta was glaring at his son and the female presence with him. He wasn't really impressed with the way she looked. If this was the ancient princess, she seriously needed to train. "Father, I am sorry for just appearing here. This is Juuhachi, my mate. I have made the wish you requested we made father. My mate and I are immortal." Juuhachi's eyes grow wide with surprise, she's about to say something until Prince Vegeta covers her mouth and whispers 'Don't say a thing that's rude or he'll have you tortured for all eternity.' The king simply smiles. 'Maybe she is truly saiyajin after all' he though to himself. "What are you waiting for son? Take the woman away and hurry up. I would like to speak to you alone for a moment." Prince Vegeta sensed Juuhachi power up and slapped her gently as a warning to stop. "As you wish father" Prince Vegeta picked up Juuhachi and left the room. He carries her to another room where she finds her two best friends, Elizabeth and Michelle waiting for her. "Please stay here until I come back. Sorry about my father. He can be rude at times." Prince Vegeta walked out of the room. Leaving Juuhachi behind.  
  
Back at the throne room King Vegeta was getting inpatient. His son finally walked back in. "Father, why is it you hate Juuhachi so much? You just met her!" "Son, that girl looks human! Sure, she has the tail and maybe even the attitude, but she doesn't appear to be full saiyajin. Her hair is blond with curls! You never see that on a saiyajin!" "She did grow up in this life with humans. We just have to teach her how to be like us. That's all. " King Vegeta smirks. "It's up to you to teach her then! Don't forget to bond with her, son." King Vegeta leaves the room. Prince Vegeta stands there; he couldn't believe what his father had said, he would be glad when the old man croaked.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was chapter 5. ^.^ Please R&R 


	6. Back to Earth

*** Although I wished I owned it, I do not own it. So don't sue me for it and blah blah blah. Juuhachi, Michelle, Elizabeth and peeps are mine! All mine!  
  
Chapter 6: Back to Earth  
  
A full year has gone by since they left. Satan has controlled Planet Earth for most of the time since the disappearance of the 3 teenage girls. It wasn't all that bad, do what Satan says and you get a good life. If you disobey him then you become a slave to everyone else. The children were happy because Satan canceled school forever. In a sense the world was a better place, in another it was Hell on Earth. The families who suffered the loss of their teenage daughter were treated with special care. They were actually under house arrest. They weren't aloud to leave the property without one of Satan's minions and even then they were always watched over. Every letter they received in the mail was monitored, heck even when they went online they were being watched. Satan wasn't about to take a chance.  
  
Juuhachi awoke one night covered in sweat. "Vegeta, I have to go back to Earth. I've trained enough. I need to save the planet. Something drastic will happen soon. I can feel it in me." Vegeta was shocked with what she just said. "Darling, you are 3 months pregnant with the heir to this planet. You are in no condition to fight. You might get hurt or worse, killed." She just looked at him. "The wishes we made will help us. First of all, we are both immortal. Plus I wished for us to be stronger than Satan and we've trained." "I'm not about to risk the life of our future child just because you want to save your planet. You are staying here. I don't care if I'll have to chain you down to keep you here." With that said Vegeta wrapped his arms around Juuhachi to both protect her and to show her that even if she was strong, he was still stronger. "Let's go back to bed" He quickly falls to sleep while holding onto Juuhachi firmly. Juuhachi lay awake for what seemed like an eternity, trying to decide if she should run off to Earth secretly. 'If I run back to Earth Vegeta will surely come and hunt me down. Then he'll have me chained to either a wall or to him for all eternity. I can't let the people of Earth live the way they're living now. Especially not after my dream Satan was only making life seem good. He'll destroy everything soon. I know, I'll talk to Elizabeth and Michelle later.' To her great disappointment the rest of the evening went by slowly.  
  
Both Elizabeth and Michelle were having trouble sleeping that night also. It was like something was giving them those weird dreams and visions of the Planet Earth and it's future. Usually they both slept in different rooms, but tonight they slept in the same room. They thought that maybe they could sleep if they were together. They were wrong the dreams became more intense and horrifying so they stayed up for the rest of the night and talked about the future of Earth.  
  
The next day Vegeta considered keeping Juuhachi in her room all day, but decided against it for she would hate him forever. So he let her go and do her own thing. The first thing she did was go over to Elizabeth and Michelle's place for their usual friendship gossip. "Elizabeth! Michelle! We really need to talk. It's about Earth" As soon as she mentioned 'earth' they both froze. They both had the same thought 'maybe she had the same dream as us?' "Last night I had a horrifying nightmare. We have to go back to Earth to save it from Satan. We've been here long enough. I'm confident that I have enough power in me. As well as something else that I've failed to tell you when we first came to Planet Vegeta. When Vegeta and I got lost on Namek we used the dragonballs. I wished for enough power to defeat Satan. Vegeta and I both became way more powerful than I've ever dreamed about. Vegeta made another wish, a wish that I didn't approve." MIchelle and Elizabeth both looked shocked.  
  
When Juuhachi was talking about the first wish Vegeta made her voice was becoming more cold and distant. She seemed like another person altogether. "He wished for him and myself to be immortal. Because of him I'm going to live forever. I'll end up watching my children grow up and die. I'll watch you guys get older and die." She paused for a moment to let the new information sink into her friends. "I can win against Satan. Will you guys sneak off of this planet with me? So we can save earth? Vegeta doesn't want me to go because of the child I'm carrying." Both of her friends stood there in shock. Michelle cried out. "YOU'RE PREGNANT AND HAVEN'T TOLD US YET???" Juuhachi suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well.. I uh. I was. I was planning on telling you in a few more days. After we arrived on Earth." Both her friends were too shocked to say anything. Then Elizabeth spoke. "So, Juuhachi. You are going to have a child when you've always said that you never want to have children. You're immortal and are planning on going back to Earth against your husbands will to fight Satan. Now, you want us to come with you to fight him even though you can manage by yourself?" She nods then replies. "Yes, I don't want to go back home alone. I need you guys. We're a team and always will be. Besides, don't you want to see your parents again? We'll go in a big enough ship so that if they would like they could come live here. I'll bring a ship in a capsule that can accommodate over a hundred people, in case you have other friends and cousins that would like to come. To get there we will use a ship made for 10 people. Please, will you come? If you decide not to, don't tell Vegeta where I am. I plan on leaving tonight at midnight." Michelle and Elizabeth seemed to consider some things before answering. "Yes, we'll go. I know Michelle will go for the fight. I know you guys can't do anything right without me around. I'm coming along to watch over both your backs. Well, Michelle's since you can't die Juuhachi. However, I'll also be there to watch over the other humans."  
  
Juuhachi smiled and Michelle seemed offended. "Thanks guys. You truly are my best friends. I'll be getting the equipment ready today in secret. Meet me at the station at midnight. Don't be late. Or I'm going without you. Talk to you guys later at dinner. I'm going to train for a bit then I'll take a shower. I might even go explore the country side." She then walks out of the room and heads towards the training room.  
  
Elsewhere Vegeta was getting ready to attend to the ruling duties. He was bored of them. Every since his father died 2 months ago he had to take up all of his duties. Vegeta knew Juuhachi was up to something but he wasn't 100% sure of it. How could he prove it? "KAKAROT!" Seconds later Kakarot runs into the room. "What is it King Vegeta?" "Go to see what Juuhachi's doing. I just know she's up to something that I won't approve." "You want me to spy on your mate sir?" "YES! NOW GO!" Kakarot quickly ran out of the room. Now he had to find Juuhachi. 'I wonder what they talked about to get Vegeta on the edge like that? I guess I better find out.'  
  
After searching for her for about 5 minutes Kakarot found her in the training room. She was sparring with some imaginary opponents. The other saiyajins who were supposed to be training were only gawking at her power. Kakarot walked into the room and watched her spar like everyone else.  
  
A half-hour passed by. Michelle came running into the room. "JUUHACHI! Hurry up! I want to show you something!" Juuhachi muttered something about Michelle being so much like Juusui before following her friend. After Juuhachi left the room Kakarot decided to follow.  
  
They've walked for about 10 minutes before stopping. Elizabeth was waiting for them patiently. She was holding a bag. Kakarot hid behind some trees not too far away. He hid his ki so no one could detect him. "So, why'd you guys want to talk?" "Michelle and I have been gathering items all day. I've gotten some herbs for healing. I found our old place. Surprisingly it's still there. The villagers now had it as a museum. So it was hard to take stuff from it." Juuhachi seemed to look strange when Elizabeth told her that. "They turns our old house, into a museum? And then you stole things from our old house?" She was still trying to absorb that new information. "Sorry to keep out chat short. I have to get going. I'm going to take a shower. Then get the ship ready." Kakarot didn't need to hear anymore. He quickly ran off in search of the King.  
  
"Sire! I have urgent news for you!" Vegeta simply grunted. "Juuhachi's planning on getting a ship ready. She's planning on going somewhere." Vegeta cursed loudly. 'I knew it! She's planning on going back to Earth. Most likely this evening I'll see what she has to say about that.' "Kakarot! Where is my mate?" "She said that she was going to take a shower." Vegeta walked out of the room.  
  
He didn't take him long to find her. She was already in the shower. He slipped his cloths off and walked into the shower. Vegeta cornered Juuhachi against a wall. "Listen here and listen good. I will not tolerate you making plans to leave this planet behind my back and without my permission! You are not going back to Earth until you've had the child. Understand?" Juuhachi nods, even though she didn't mean a thing. "I know you were planning to leave tonight at midnight. For that, I'll chain us together tonight. Got that? I should have you tied up right now. To make sure you don't leave." Juuhachi then realized how serious he is. She would have to tell her friends to leave tonight; She'd join them in a few more days. "Alright, I won't leave." She thinks, 'not tonight anyway.' Vegeta smiles. "Good. I'd hate to see you harmed in any way." Vegeta roughly kissed his mate then walked out of the shower to leave her be. 'How'd he find out? The jerk most likely had someone following me around.'  
  
Later in the afternoon Juuhachi met up with Elizabeth and Michelle at their old house. "I have some bad news. Vegeta found out about our plan. I want both of you to leave tonight at the scheduled plan. I'll be catching up in about 3 days. Alright?" Her friends nodded in agreement. "I have to get going or Vegeta will wonder where I went." Juuhachi smiles faintly and walks away only to bump into Vegeta. Naturally Juuhachi was still a little peeved at him. She ignored him and kept walking. He grabbed her wrist. "You aren't going anywhere. I can't have you doing things against my will. Go ahead and let your friends go back to Earth without you. It'll only kill them. Once the child is born, that's when we will go back to Earth. Since it means so much to you. Understood?" There was a short pause before she answered. "Why can't we just go now? The child in me isn't showing. I will be all right. I don't think leaving earth will manage to stay that long without my protection." He seemed to consider Juuhachi's suggestion for a moment. "I'm sorry. I don't want to risk it." Juuhachi growled in response to Vegeta's answer. 'Me too I'm sorry Vegeta. I may not leave tonight, but tomorrow night I will leave for Earth. I can't leave the humans alone to fight that monster.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm finally done reviewing chapter 6. ^.^ I really need to get to bed or else I'll fall asleep in my Driver's ED class again. ^.^;; I kind of did that earlier today. So anyway, Chapter 7 should be up in a few days. I'm halfway done writing it. 


	7. The Deal

*** I do not own DBZ, although sometimes I wish I did. Please R&R.  
  
Dreams of the Past  
  
Chapter 7: The Deal  
  
After her shower and the warning from her mate, Juuhachi went to the palaces archives to see if she could find any information that would help her friends gain power. The only thing she found was the chant to bring her back! 'Hmm, this did make me stronger; maybe if I change the names it will work for my friends also? If I bring them back Elizabeth will be better at healing and Michelle will be better at fighting, she'll also be able to fly.' With those thoughts in mind, she began to memorize the chant and what to do. She'd do this to them before they left.  
  
It was quickly approaching midnight. Elizabeth and Michelle were gathering last minute things for their trip. They were boarding their ship when two figures came up to them. It was too dark to recognize them. Before the figures came too close, one of them sent 2 huge ki attacks towards them while chanting something.  
  
They were both positive it was their death, until something inside of them snapped. Memories from their previous life flowed into their minds. Blocking all thoughts of the present. Healing techniques, herb names, the death of her friends flowed into Elizabeth's mind. She didn't feel like herself, she knew she had transformed back to Aurora.  
  
Meanwhile, Michelle was in pain, her nekojin tail and ears have both grown back in. Her memories of the village being attacked, her own death, they were all painful memories for her. It was almost too much to overcome. She felt stronger. She didn't feel like she was a human anymore. Her hearing senses were more attuned. Her eyesight was better than before. She must have transformed back into Jousui.  
  
"Aurora? Jousui?" a feminine voice asked, "I'm going to miss you. You guys better be alive when I get there in 6 months." She winks to them since they knew she's actually leaving a few days later. Both of her friends stare at Juuhachi in utter confusion. They knew why they were leaving, but they were having trouble believing and remembering that their best friend was pregnant. Juuhachi then elbows her husband. "Ow. I mean, Good luck to both of you. Don't die on my mate. If you do, you'll regret it." They both look puzzled at his statement then nod that they won't die. "Good. Now get going. Oh. I almost forgot to mention, in case my mate does try to sneak away, I'll have to her chained to me when we sleep for a minimum of 3 weeks." There was total silence for a moment. "Uhm, before we leave. Thanks Juuhachi for bringing us back. I feel much stronger. I now know what you went through when your tail grew in. I mean Ow!" Jousui hugged Juuhachi. "Juuhachi, don't do anything stupid while we're on Earth or you'll live to regret it. Mark my words that if you dare come to Earth before that child is born I will personally hunt you down and find a way to kill you!" Juuhachi laughed knowing that Aurora was simply joking around. Vegeta on the other hand didn't look too thrilled. Without saying anything else the 2 friend boarded the ship.  
  
The ship slowly lifted off of the ground then it quickly took off towards Earth. Aurora decided to have the ship move as slow as possible. They would arrive on Earth in about a month. Hopefully, Juuhachi would be able to sneak out by then. Otherwise they'd both be dead.  
  
Juuhachi slaps Vegeta across the face. "What was that for?" She doesn't reply but isn't starts to walk away. He grabs her arm tightly. "I asked you a question. You will answer it or your friends will run into some trouble." There was still no answer. Vegeta tightens his grip on her arm. "I could have said no to saying farewell to your friends. You should consider yourself lucky for that. Normally the King doesn't allow favors." "If you still haven't figured out what the slap was for I should slap you again for being so dense!" She goes to hit him across the face once more but his other hand catches hers. "I won't have you hitting me. Understand? Let's go back to bed." He roughly drags her back to their bedroom. While holding onto her he grabs a small yet strong chain and attaches it to her left ankle. He lets go of her and attaches the other end to his left ankle. "This chain is unbreakable. We will sleep with it around our ankles for at least 3 weeks. During the day you will only be allowed to leave your bedroom if I'm with you. Otherwise you stay here. Do I make myself clear?" She simply nods. 'I hope our relationship will get better Vegeta. Or else we'll have a long eternity together'.  
  
3 weeks has finally gone by. Juuhachi's at the verge of going crazy she has been only out of the room once a day and that was for dinner. Her 2 other meals have been served to her. Vegeta wouldn't visit much either. What's worse is that the child is starting to show. 'Damn him! He's most likely going to keep me cooped up in here until the child is too big in me so I won't be able to fight.'  
  
It has been an hour since lunch; Juuhachi paced her room for a bit, then laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Hello?" Nobody answered, but the door did move open a bit. She walked to the door and felt a cold breeze. She hadn't felt something this evil since the day she met Vegeta. Panic struck deep within her. She slammed her door shut and went over by the window. 'Everything appears to be normal. Of course, appearances can be deceiving.' Juuhachi has been so deep into her thoughts while looking out the window she didn't notice a man walk up behind her. With one hand he blocked her mouth so she couldn't speak and the other wrapped around her waist firmly, holding her tightly against his muscular body. His touch was so cold it felt like it was freezing her. He licked her neck a bit then decided to kiss it. Juuhachi shivered when his mouth touched her neck. She tried to mumble some things but he wouldn't allow a sound to come out of her. She had finally noticed something about this stranger. He had no energy. She tried to sense it, but there was simply nothing there. The more and more she thought about this man the more confused she became. Juuhachi started to move around hoping to break free, no luck. He moved his arms around her and just under her breasts. He held her so tight all you could hear was the sound of her ribs snapping. She cried tears of pain. Never has anything ever been so painful to her she wished Vegeta would show up to dispose of this man, if that's what he really is. "I've been watching you my Darling. Now's the time for you to come back home with me."  
  
Juuhachi recognized the voice and began to panic in his arms. She powered up then down really quickly for several minutes. Nobody came. The man began to laugh. "He's not coming. Nobody's coming to help you. Do you know why? They all think that I am the King. Your friends will be dead in about 2 weeks from now. Of course, if you do as I say, I can make them live a little longer." "What have you done to Vegeta?" The man turned her around so she now faced him. To Juuhachi's shock, this was Vegeta. 'No, it can't be him!' Juuhachi looked into his eyes. This wasn't her Vegeta. Something had taken over his body; it didn't have complete control over his soul though. She could see it in his eyes. He suddenly began to laugh. It was the same sinister laugh as LK. Everything around her started to shake.  
  
~~~  
  
Juuhachi awoke with Vegeta shaking her rather roughly. "Wake up Juuhachi!" ".Vegeta? You're yourself again!" She hugged him tightly. "What are you talking about woman? Of course I'm myself! Who else would I be?" Juuhachi was confused. "I'm sorry. It must have been a nightmare." "What did you see?" He was concerned now, every time she dreamt of something it always came true. "What did you dream of?" "You." Vegeta was shocked and a little insulted. "Me? What was so terrifying about me?" "It was you, but it wasn't you. Remember that demon I had to distract when we first met?' He nods in comprehension. 'Well, he had somehow found where I was, and had taken over your body. Then he came to see me. The feeling of having him so close to me made me sick to my stomach. It felt so real." Vegeta is now looking more worried then anything else. "What else happened?" "Aurora and Jousui have 2 weeks to live according to what he said in my dream. Can we please go there to see if they're all right? I promise I won't fight. I can't if I wanted to, the child is showing." Vegeta was silent for a few moments. He looked deep within his mate's eyes. She was telling the truth, he was sure of it. 'Do I really want to risk her safety in going there?' "I'll send spies to Earth right away to see if it's safe. They'll reach the planet in less than an hour, once they get there, I will tell them to find a place to stay for you, once they've found one, one of them will return to get us. However, if all 3 of them return we will not go. Is that fair for you?" Juuhachi looked at Vegeta then nodded a small yes.  
  
  
  
Phew, that's it for chapter 7. Sorry for it being so short, I've got school starting up again and I'm planning on starting a new fic with my D&D characters. ^.^ Please R&R. 


	8. New Allies and New Foes

***I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
I know in the reviews I said that the other DBZ characters live on Vegetasei, but I decided to change that. Krillen, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien, Chaotsu, Piccolo, Chichi, Popo-san live on Earth.  
  
Dreams of the Past  
  
Chapter 8: New allies  
  
Over the past 2 weeks Aurora and Jousui have learnt that there is nowhere to hide even for a moment. They were always being chased. When they found a safe place to sleep, they would take turns on watch. Luckily for them, they landed in Asia so they were somewhat isolated from the world.  
  
Somewhere else, not too far away from Jousui and Aurora a woman with bluish hair was rapidly running through the forest. It looked as if something was chasing her through the woods. Since she was looking back most of the time, she hadn't noticed Jousui sleeping so she tripped over her. "Hey! Aurora! Is this some kind of joke?" the nekojin woke up full of anger. She looked around and noticed the woman who was trying to get up. "Woah! Calm down Lady. What's your name?" The woman stares at the Nekojin with obvious shock. "Aren't you the one Satan wants dead?" "What if I am?" "Then I'd tell you that I'm Bulma Briefs. My husband sent me down here to find you and your friend. We've noticed from Kami's lookout what you've been doing and we want you to join us."  
  
Jousui grabs Aurora to discuss her offer. "How can we trust her Jousui?" "How should I know? You're the smart one. Not me!" "Fine, let's tell her we're waiting for a friend, and when she comes we'll decide." The nekojin slowly walks back over to Bulma. "Bulma? We've decided to wait until Juuhachi arrives here to decide if we should join you or not." "When is she coming?" Jousui looks over to Aurora. "Uhm, we aren't sure. She sort of lives on another planet entirely when we left she was pregnant. So until she comes we'll have a temporary alignment. Okay?" Bulma agrees.  
  
  
  
At the palace in the departure zone, a group of saiyajins was boarding their space pods. 5 of them were leaving and Juuhachi was praying only 1 would return. They said their farewells to the King and Queen then blasted off into space. "I hope only Kakarot returns. I want to visit my friends. Something is up over there and I want in." Vegeta moved behind Juuhachi and held her tightly. "Don't forget about our promise. You won't fight if we do go to Earth. Or else I'll send you back home." "Don't worry Vegeta. A promise is a promise. I always keep my promises." She smiles reassuringly at her mate then walks inside Vegeta follows a few seconds later.  
  
  
  
"Yamcha? I found Jousui and Aurora. They agreed to join us until their other friend arrives. They have no idea how long that'll be. So, I think is safe to assume they're on our side." "All right, babe. I'll contact the others. Meet us at Kami's lookout. Okay?" The voice in the walkie-talkie answered.  
  
About an hour has passed since they've met Bulma. They've spent that pass hour in an air jet flying to this lookout. Nothing much had been said, the entire trip so far as been in silence, until Aurora spoke up "Do you think Juuhachi will name her child after her mate if it's a guy?" Both Bulma and Jousui looked at Aurora questionably for a moment. "I don't know. This is Juu-chan. She's unpredictable. Too bad Vegeta didn't know that before he mated with her. She smirks.  
  
A few minutes later they arrive at what appears to be a rope leading up towards the skies. Bulma flies to air craft upwards. They eventually get to Korin's tower. Bulma tells them that this isn't Kami's lookout. A few more minutes go by when they finally arrive. It looks like a floating island with a building on it. Jousui and Aurora weren't too impressed.  
  
As they looked around they noticed that this place used to be a training area. There were few trees around. They noticed a group of people. 1 was a namek his green skin gave it away. Another one looked like a little mime, and then there was another who had 3 eyes. There was a really short bald man with no nose. There was a lady with black hair. Some short guy who's origins were obviously unknown. A guy with long black hair who ran up to Bulma and kissed her. "Jousui, Aurora, this is Piccolo, Chaotsu, Tien, Krillen, Chichi, Popo-san and Yamcha. He's my boyfriend. Guys, this is Jousui and Aurora" After the introductions they start to talk for a bit.  
  
"How did you girls find out about his plans?" the namek asked Aurora. "Well, it actually started on Jousui's 15th birthday. We were talking with another one of our friends and stuff happened. Then later we met LK. I'm sure you guys know that idiot by now. He used to follow Juuhachi around all the time, sometimes he'd actually give us information!" "I was surprised to find out that the information he gave us was true." Jousui piped in. Piccolo simple mumbles some things then stand on the end of the lookout.  
  
"5 pods have landed." Piccolo jumps off of the lookout and flies towards Earth before anyone could ask for any more information. "Aurora, Juuhachi would be coming alone, wouldn't she?" Aurora looked a little aggravated. "Of course, this can't be her arriving."  
  
"Kakarot? How do we know where our Queen's friends are? They could be anywhere on this stinking mud ball." All of the saiyajins were very grumpy for being sent here on such a short notice. All but Kakarot, that guy was always in a good mood it was creepy. Somebody landed in front of them. "Who are you newcomers?" The saiyajins stared at this green man. "Who are you?" "I asked you the question first. I don't recommend a fight with me. So answer." They grunted. "We were sent here to find a safe place for our Queen to stay. She wants to come to see how her friends are doing. She got a vision of them dying soon. I doubt you can help us, so get out of our way now Namek." 'Could her friends be Aurora and Jousui?' Piccolo thought for a moment. "What are her friends' names? I might know them." "Like we'd tell a giant green bean who her friends are." "Fine, but if you happen to be looking for 2 girls named Aurora and Jousui, you'll never find them." As Piccolo said that, they're eyes grew ten times bigger. Piccolo smirked. Kakarot decided it was best to start doing the talking. "Hi, my name is Kakarot, excuse the others, we've had a long flight on very short notice. We are looking for two girls with those names. Where are they?" Piccolo grunted. "My name is Piccolo. I'm from planet Namek. Follow me." He flew into the air and started flying north. The saiyajins shrugged and followed.  
  
A little later they landed on Kami's lookout. Kakarot greeted Juuhachi's friends with a giant hug. He introduced himself and his crew to the humans. "How long have you been up here, Bulma?" "Since the attacks, Satan isn't that powerful, he can't touch us this close to heaven. Why?" "My Queen is pregnant and she wants to come to Earth to fight him. She needs a safe place to stay until she gives birth. The baby is due soon enough, perhaps another 2 months." "What? Already? When we left she had just discovered she was pregnant!" Jousui shouted in clear shock. Kakarot grinned stupidly. "Saiyajin babies grow much more rapidly than human or even nekojin." Jousui looked a little confused but decided to shrug it off. "Thank-you for the information, I will be heading off back to Vegetasei to inform my Queen of this wonderful news." Kakarot flew away at full speed. "Is that guy married yet?" Chichi mumbled a little too loud in a dreamy voice.  
  
Juuhachi sat in her bed in total boredom. There was nothing to do, Vegeta wouldn't let her visit her old house, she couldn't spar, and they didn't have TV. She held her stomach as the baby kicked and thought of her parents. Would she see them when she arrived on Earth? How would they react to this child? She had so many questions that would go without answers. She suddenly felt a chill to the air "It's been a while LK." The demon appeared in front of her. "You know, that child in you should be mine. I almost had you, if it wasn't for that saiyajin! Where is he now? He really shouldn't leave you alone like this. So vulnerable in your state, if I really wanted, you could be mine right now." Juuhachi backed up a few steps in fear. To prove his point LK grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She was chilled to the bone and unable to move. He had her in her grasp. If it pleased him, he could disappear with her, back to Earth, or Hell. There was a knocking on the door, and then it opened. Vegeta walked into the room, he had shock all over his face. "What is going on in here?" Vegeta questioned silently. Juuhachi couldn't speak. "I am here to take what is mine, your majesty. Your mate happens to be mine." Vegeta looked at Juuhachi once more and saw her discomfort. "Let go of her. She doesn't like you." "What will you do if I don't? I can teleport out of here, with her, you know. Perhaps I should. I'll bring her to Earth. You'll have to find her and defeat my master before you can have her back." Lk holds onto Juuhachi tighter and roughly kisses her, he teleports to the other side of the room with Juuhachi in his arms. "What kind of demon are you? If you would try to take her away from me, at least wait until she's given birth and can fight for her own rights. How cowardly are you?" Lk dropped Juuhachi, he put his foot on her to keep her from going anywhere. ". What did you say? ..." "You heard me, you are a coward." Lk kicks Juuhachi hard towards Vegeta, he catches her with ease and watches as the demon goes away. "I swear I'll kill that bastard demon some day." Juuhachi muttered. Vegeta smiled at her and helped her up. "I have great news for you. Kakarot returned saying that there is a place where we can hide from Satan." Juuhachi smiled and kissed Vegeta.  
  
"My lord, do you have everything you need?" One of the servants asked the king. Vegeta nodded a yes then started to board the ship with his mate and Kakarot. Kakarot didn't seem too pleased to be leaving the planet again. He mentioned something about a crazy human who likes him. Juuhachi and Vegeta just laughed it off.  
  
"I had her master! She was right in my arms." Lk informed Satan. "Why isn't she here now? If what my spies told me is true, we need to corrupt her and bring her to our side! Why didn't you keep her?" Satan scolded at the terrified demon. "Her mate, Vegeta. challenged me. He told me that only a coward would take somebody in her condition." he answered, afraid of the answer. "That stupid saiyajin does have a point. It would be cowardly. Although, I don't care if it is. Go find her and bring her here to me!" Satan yelled at his follower. Lk nodded and disappeared.  
  
"I forgot how beautiful Earth was. from above." Juuhachi muttered while looking out one of the small windows. Vegeta came up behind her and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing that a small child was growing inside of her. He gently kissed her neck.  
  
"Your majesty, we will be arriving any minute now. I have the ship programmed to land near Kami's lookout, that way we won't have far to fly." Kakarot informed Vegeta and Juuhachi.  
  
Juuhachi suddenly felt a cold chill run up her spine. "Did anyone sense that chill?" She asked abruptly. Both men shook their heads with the motion of a no. She looked kind of worried and moved closer to Vegeta looking for comfort. They heard a mocking laughter and saw a shadow move. Juuhachi now knew who it was, LK.  
  
The ship slowly landed. Juuhachi seemed really excited to be back home, yet worried at the same time. Where was LK? She decided it would be for the best to try and forget about what had happened on the ship. She looked out of the ship; there were plenty of people waiting for her arrival. She looked around and noticed the faces of the two people she had been wanting to see. As she was walking out of the ship a man in a cloak approached her. He was dressed all in black and had an eerie feeling. He mumbled some words and then everyone couldn't move. They were frozen. He slowly walked up to Juuhachi, picked her up and teleported away before she could try and protest. Once he was gone everyone fell to the ground in shock of being able to move again. Vegeta cursed loudly, and then went SSJ.  
  
"Let me go this instant!" Juuhachi cried in anger and in pain. She had no idea where she was being taken but she didn't like the place very much. The man continued carrying her, until he stopped in front of LK. "Good work Algar." LK spoke softly. Algar dropped Juuhachi and stepped back. "Get up saiyajin!" LK demanded. She slowly stood up and looked around. It looked like the only exit was where she came in, it was heavily guarded and the iron doors were shut tightly. She growled softly in frustration. LK laughed and motioned for her to come closer to him, she refused. "I'm fine right where I am, thank-you very much." Without saying anything LK was beside her pushing her to where he was, she looked ahead to where they were going and she noticed a door that was slightly opened. She looked into the room and noticed a bed. "No way!" she screamed in shock. LK grabbed her neck hard and started to drag her with Juuhachi choking. He entered the room and shut the door then locked it with a few words.  
  
The room was fairly big. The bed was huge, with silk blankets. On the headrest of the bed there was a pair of manacles. On one side of the room there was a table which was covered in blood and a few torture instruments beside it. The other side of the room there was a huge fire place with a small cage not so far away. Inside the cage there was a ragged blanket and a worn out pillow. "You have a choice to make. You can spend tonight in that cage, by yourself. Or you can share this bed with me. I must warn you that once the fire will go out this room is freezing. That blanket will never keep you warm enough. Oh yes, you can also sleep chained to that table is that's what you prefer." "Go to Hell LK." Juuhachi answered. "I am in Hell and so are you. Tomorrow we have an important meeting with my master. We will decide the fate of the child in you." She glared daggers at LK then muttered that she will sleep in the cage with the blanket and pillow. "Are you sure? I know that you will survive the night, but what about that child in you? Wouldn't Vegeta want you to keep it safe . Sleeping on the floor wouldn't do it any good as well." LK questioned Juuhachi never bothered replying because she knew he was right. She would be able to survive the night, but her child surely wouldn't. She slowly walked to the bed in defeat and sat on it, showing her choice. LK smirked at her.  
  
"I can't believe they stole her like that!" Jousui screamed in anger. "Poor Juuhachi. She's most likely with LK right now. She has all my concern." Aurora mentioned. "We can't sit here and do nothing. We must go save her! Who's with me?" Vegeta demanded nobody lifted their hands. Piccolo spoke up. "If she is with LK, we can't waltz right in Hell and get her back. LK works with Satan, so the place will be covered with men. We need a strategy and even then it'll be suicide! None of us are strong enough to face millions of demons. Sure we fight a few at a time occasionally, but we can't handle them all at once. LK wants her for something. He most likely needs her for something." "I uh. we can answer as to why he wanted her." Aurora and Jousui whispered. All eyes were on them. Vegeta gave his death glare towards them. "You see, a long time ago when we first met LK we discovered he had a thing for Juuhachi. He tried everything to win her heart. He sent her black dried roses, cards, chocolates, dead bodies. He gave her these pets that would eat wandering spirits to protect her. Nothing he did won her heart." Aurora was saying while Jousui interrupted. "Well of course she didn't like them. dead roses, dead bodies, stale chocolate, killer pets! I know it's the thought that counts, but ew!" Aurora glared at Jousui and she shut up. "As I was saying, she refused him for 2 years, he finally stopped coming to her. A few days before Satan attacked the planet LK came to her while we were at a sleep over. He said and I quote "It will not be long until you are mine." and then he disappeared again. The attacks started and there was our battle. He almost had her, until Vegeta came along and saved us. She was in love with him all along, ever since she found out about her true heritage and met the ruler in one of her meditations she was in love." Vegeta looked speechless; she was in love with him ever since they met in meditation? He had no idea; she must have been the person who reminded him of the prophecy with the warriors. Vegeta suddenly became very angry at LK, how could he go after someone who was mated and was pregnant? Sure he loved her, but she was his! LK had no right to do that. Vegeta made an oath that day to get his mate back at whatever cost even if it took an eternity to find her, he vowed that he would. 


End file.
